Nightmarish Hunting
by SoulofNeant
Summary: Le cauchemar n'est pas terminé à Fieroc... (Suite de "Night's Halloween")
1. Prologue&Chapitre01

**Slenderman**

**Nightmarish Hunting**

**Prologue**

_Dring ! __Dring !_

Un portable vibre sur une table, un nom s'affichant sur l'écran. Une ombre s'avance vers l'appareil, le fixant avant de décrocher.

« C'est Duncan, dit une voix masculine dans le combiné. Je crois qu'on la eu.

- Tu crois ou tu es sûr ? Répond son interlocuteur qui semble être une femme.

- Il a hurlé quand les pages ont flambés. Il en manque une mais je crois qu'il est très affaiblit. Il sera aisé d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

- Et ton frère ?

-…Mort. Il est devenu un Proxy.

- Je suis désolé.

- Il est vengé désormais. Ecoute, je suis chez une fille qui a survécu avec sa sœur. Il y a pas mal de choses dont je dois te… »

Un grésillement vrille dans ses tympans. La personne écarquille les yeux. Cela vient de son côté ou du sien ? Elle entend la respiration de Duncan s'accélérer.

« Oh merde, murmure-t-il de terreur. Il est ici ! Il va s'en prendre à Cheryl ou Noreen ! Je dois l'arrêter !

- Duncan ! Tu n'es pas de taille !

- Il est affaiblit ! Je vais l'achever !

- Duncan ! »

Elle l'entend prendre quelque chose et courir. Ses pas résonnent comme le grésillement qui s'intensifie. D'autres sons lui parviennent mais elle arrive juste à distinguer une sorte de détonation avant que la ligne ne coupe. Elle fixe son téléphone, des sueurs froides perlent sur son front. Il n'y a pas un instant à perdre, elle doit se rendre sur le champ à Fieroc…

**Chapitre 1**

Fieroc, un petit bourg tranquille, inconnu du grand public, vient de subir un épouvantable drame. Tous les habitants sont déjà au courant et les plus curieux sont venus voir de leurs yeux les restants d'une maison qui a explosé. Des journalistes commentent les faits qu'ils ont pu obtenir : Dans la nuit du 31 Octobre, une violente explosion a réveillé les gens du quartier. Une famille vivait ici mais les parents étaient absents le soir du drame. Leurs deux filles ont péri mais on n'a pas retrouvé les corps parmi les décombres. Certains témoins affirment qu'un étranger est entré avec les deux sœurs, mais il n'est jamais ressortit. Est-il le coupable de ce crime atroce ou une victime de plus ? Cependant, ce qui est le plus étrange c'est qu'une dizaine d'adolescents ont disparus également le même soir…

Tandis que les pompiers et la police scientifique fouillent les décombres, des policiers tiennent à distance les curieux et les journalistes. Un peu plus loin, près d'une ambulance, deux personnes pleurent à chaudes larmes. Un agent se tient à leurs côtés pour les rassurer et les soutenir dans leur tristesse. L'agent Ethan connaissait Cheryl et Noreen. Il les avait même gardés quand leurs parents s'absentaient tard le soir. Sa main est posée sur l'épaule tremblante de la mère qui continue de sangloter. Son mari est à ses côtés mais il est muet. Le choc est tel qu'il n'arrive pas à verser une larme.

Ethan tente de les réconforter avant de s'éloigner. Passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs courts, il soupire. Essayant de se contenir, il ne veut pas craquer cependant la douleur assaille son cœur. Plus jamais, il ne reverra le sourire des deux blondinettes, ni entendre les rires de Noreen, les sarcasmes de Cheryl. Ses yeux bleus regardent ce qui reste de la maison brulée. Il entend ses collègues échanger entre eux, tous parlent de cette tragédie mais aucun n'énonce la disparition des autres adolescents. Un policier émet l'hypothèse qu'ils étaient peut-être tous chez les deux sœurs, périssant aussi dans l'explosion. Dans ce cas, ou sont les corps ?

Tout cela est invraisemblable. Ethan remet son écharpe autour de son cou. Son regard se perd sur la foule qui s'est rassemblée derrière les barrières de sécurité. Il connait chacun des visages des habitants de Fieroc. Pourtant, l'un d'eux lui semble inconnu. Une personne se tient en arrière de la foule. Il n'a pas bien le temps de voir cependant, il distingue une chevelure rousse flottée dans le vent avant de disparaitre. Ethan est pris d'un doute. Des témoins affirment qu'un étranger rodait dans les ruelles le soir d'Halloween…Est-ce cette personne ? Un de ses supérieurs l'interpelle. Il regarde de nouveau dans la direction avant de rejoindre ses coéquipiers. A-t-il rêvé ?

Tandis que les policiers continuent leurs recherches, les curieux rassemblés échangent des ragots. Une personne n'y prête pas attention, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année. Ses cheveux bruns coupés court portent des tresses brésiliennes par endroit. Des cernes marquent le dessous de ses yeux marron comme si elle n'a pas dormi la nuit passée. Elle est venu ici en quête de réponse cependant personne ne se préoccupe du fait qu'un membre de sa famille a disparu. Un homme à ses côtés soupire en fixant la maison carbonisée. Elle tente de l'interpeller, lui demandant s'il a des nouvelles de sa fille, Anna. Mais il ne répond pas, plus soucieux du sort des deux sœurs que de sa propre fille. Il n'est pas le seul à avoir cette étrange attitude. Les parents des autres adolescents sont présents néanmoins le sort de leur progéniture les importent peu.

La jeune fille recule, bousculant un peu les gens pour respirer enfin. Elle n'a jamais aimé être au milieu de la foule. Cependant, l'attitude des parents la trouble. Elle sort de sa poche une feuille de papier chiffonnée. Il s'agit d'une impression venant d'un site qu'elle a trouvé dans les affaires de son frère. Un étrange logo orne le haut, une sorte de cercle avec une croix dedans. Elle doit trouver des réponses, sur ce qui s'est vraiment passé durant la nuit d'Halloween…

000000000000

Marchant dans les ruelles de Fieroc, une femme erre sans but. Pourtant, ses yeux verts cherchent le moindre indice, la moindre piste qui l'aiderait dans son enquête. Elle est très belle, ayant une longue chevelure rousse tirant un peu sur le rouge qui descend jusqu'à ses fesses. Elle porte une gabardine noire, des gants et des bottes montantes. Elle ne semble pas craindre la caresse du vent frais sur sa peau blanche marquée de taches de rousseur.

Ses pas la guident devant l'unique école de la ville. Les grilles sont fermées mais la barrière n'est pas très haute. S'assurant qu'il n'y a personne aux alentours, elle escalade le grillage de fer pour atterrir de l'autre côté. Arrivée devant la porte verrouillée, sa main reste un moment sur la poignée. Ses yeux sont fermés à demi-clos et ses lèvres remuent mais aucun son ne sort…Hormis celui d'un déclic. Elle actionne la poignée et la porte s'ouvre comme par miracle.

Le silence dans les couloirs est brisé par le claquement des bottes sur le sol. La femme cherche la salle d'administration où se trouvent les dossiers des élèves. Quelques minutes après et avoir forcée une nouvelle porte, elle est assise devant un ordinateur, scrutant l'écran où des noms défilent. La photo d'une jeune adolescente aux cheveux blond platine l'interpelle avec son nom écrit en dessous.

« Cheryl… »

Elle murmure ce nom comme si c'est celui d'un fantôme. Elle parcourt le dossier qui ne présente rien de particulier. Puis elle visionne celui de la jeune sœur, Noreen. Rien d'étrange non plus. Ses recherches l'amènent à consulter d'autres élèves : James, Susan, Anna, Stephen… Elle s'arrête un instant sur ce dernier. Des remarques désobligeantes, disant que c'est un mauvais élève sont écrits en rouge, mais rien d'autre.

Elle fixe la photo de l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns mal coiffés. Ses yeux noisette l'interpellent pourtant, comme si cela concorde à une vision. Soudain, un bruit la tire de ses pensées. Elle se redresse, sur ses gardes, fixant autour d'elle. Elle entend de nouveau le son, semblable à un rire d'enfant. Elle se précipite dans le couloir, regardant à gauche. Rien. Puis à droite…Une ombre vient de passer.

Elle s'y dirige d'un pas rapide, bifurquant à un angle. Plus rien. Elle est sûr d'avoir vu quelqu'un et ce n'est pas la vision de ses craintes. De toute façon, la journée n'est pas encore achevée, il ne peut apparaitre…

« Mains en l'air ! »

Ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle sent la présence derrière elle. Soupirant, elle lève doucement les mains. Elle se retourne lentement, faisant face à un policier. L'instinct d'Ethan ne l'avait pas trompé. Après une mise au point avec ses collègues, un pressentiment le prit. Il s'est dirigé vers l'école et son intuition ne l'a pas trompé. Qui est donc cette femme ? La menaçant toujours de son arme, il l'observe attentivement. Elle n'est pas du coin, c'est sûr, une telle beauté se remarque vite dans un trou perdu comme Fieroc.

« Déclinez votre identité ! Lance-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

- Leah, répond calmement la rousse. Détective privée. Vous voulez voir ma carte ? »

Ethan plisse les yeux. Doucement, l'étrangère plonge la main dans la poche intérieure de sa gabardine et montre un badge. Le policier examine la petite plaque. Il reconnait les insignes officiels des détectives privés mais est intrigué par une mention.

« Parapsychologie et autres domaines paranormaux ?...Vous vous la jouez à la Mulder ?

- Je ne suis pas spécialiste en vie extra-terrestre. Je m'occupe des cas non-élucidés ou ne pouvant l'être par des moyens classiques.

- Et c'est habituel d'entrer par effraction dans un établissement public ?

- Le temps est compté. Des vies sont en jeu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous savez ? Qui vous a mandatez ? »

Leah pousse un soupir, elle baisse les bras, essayant de faire comprendre qu'elle n'a pas le temps de jouer aux questions-réponses. Cependant, Ethan ne partage pas cet avis. Il range son arme en s'approchant de la rouquine.

« Qui vous a mandatez ? Réitère-t-il.

- Est-ce qu'un certain Duncan vous dit quelque chose ?

- Euh…Non.

- Je m'en doutais. Depuis la disparition de son frère, il ne fait plus confiance en la police…C'est compréhensible.

- Ce qui est compréhensible, c'est que vous avez commis un délit et que je vais devoir vous emmenez au poste.

- Vous avez une preuve d'un quelconque délit ?

- Les portes ont été forcées !

- Vous en êtes sûrs ? »

Ethan ouvre la bouche pour répliquer avant de stopper. Il est vrai que la porte d'entrée ne présente aucune trace d'infraction. Comme si elle n'a pas été verrouillée. Cependant il connait la principale et sait qu'elle ferme toujours par deux fois les portes de l'école. Qu'importe, une étrangère n'a pas à être dans un établissement public. Il commence à sortir les menottes et à s'avancer vers elle.

« Vous n'avez aucune raison d'être ici, aucun mandat. Je vous arrête pour intrusion intempestif dans un établissement public de l'Etat. »

Leah ne semble opposer aucune résistante. Il s'approche d'elle au même moment où un rire d'enfant résonne derrière lui. Les deux adultes fixent le couloir vide.

« ..Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici ? Demande-t-il.

- Vous l'avez entendue ? «

Le policier fixe la rousse qui est surprise. De nouveau, le rire s'élève. Leah bouscule Ethan et court dans la direction. Se reprenant, il tente de la suivre, déboulant dans une salle de classe. Il n'y a personne, pas la trace d'un enfant ici. Il voit que la jeune femme s'est immobilisée devant le tableau. Il regarde à son tour et écarquille les yeux.

Quelque chose est écrit sur l'ardoise. Une sorte de gribouillis fait à la va-vite : Des sapins tout autour d'une sorte de bonhomme plutôt grand qui porte une cravate. Ce qui est le plus étrange, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de craie près du tableau. Ethan est arrivé quelques secondes après la jeune femme, elle n'a pas pu faire ça ou alors avant qu'il entre dans l'école. Il observe l'étrangère dont le teint est devenu très livide.

« Il a frappé…encore. »


	2. Chapitre02

**Chapitre 2**

« Qui a encore frappé ?! »

La colère emporte Ethan car Leah, en face de lui, garde le silence. Il l'a ramené au poste de police, assurant à ses supérieurs qu'il tient peut-être une piste sur la disparition des autres gosses. Cela va faire une heure qu'il s'est enfermé dans une salle d'interrogatoire avec la suspecte. Il est réputé pour avoir une bonne patiente mais elle a ses limites.

« Qui a encore frappé ? Réitère-t-il.

- J'ai droit à un coup de fil, je vous signale dit calmement la jeune femme.

- Pas avant que vous m'expliquiez pourquoi vous êtes ici, qui est ce Duncan et surtout si vous savez quelque chose sur la disparition des adolescents.

- J'ai perdu assez de temps et plus vous me retiendrez ici, plus je perdrais ma piste.

- La piste de quoi ?!

- Moins vous en saurez, mieux ça voudra pour vous.

-…D'accord. Vous avez gagné. Je vous enferme pour non-coopération et enlèvement d'enfants.

- Vous m'accusez de m'en être pris à des ados ?

-Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Un avocat vous sera attitré… »

Leah soupire, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, ce flic est vraiment buté. Ethan lui repasse les menottes avant de la ramener en salle de détention. La rousse le fixe de ses yeux verts intenses mais il n'en tient pas rigueur. Pourtant, une légère rougeur apparait sur ses joues. Une fois la grille close, il s'assoit à son bureau où il peut garder un œil sur la suspecte. Il commence à rédiger son rapport tandis que ses coéquipiers s'affairent sur l'incident de la maison.

Dans sa cellule, Leah est assise sur le banc, fixant le plafond. Le temps joue contre elle et à cause d'un policier écervelé, sa traque va être retardée. Elle fixe l'agent, plissant les yeux. Elle sait qu'il a entendu le rire de l'enfant dans l'école, bien qu'il l'ait nié alors qu'il l'emmenait au poste. Elle observe les autres policiers présents. Tout s'occupent de l'affaire de la maison brulée et des deux sœurs mais aucun sur la disparition des adolescents hormis Ethan. Elle ne pressent rien de particulier venant de cet homme, si ce n'est qu'il n'est pas déplaisant à regarder.

Ethan est déconcentré. Il sait que la rouquine ne cesse de le dévisager. Normalement, il ignore les détenus néanmoins il y a quelque chose avec cette femme qui est étrange. Il repense au tableau et au rire de l'enfant. La voix lui est familière mais ce doit être le choc suite à la mort des deux sœurs. Il reprend la rédaction de son rapport quand une personne vient le voir.

« Ethan, j'ai besoin de toi. »

L'agent lève les yeux, croisant un regard marron luisant d'inquiétude. Il prend une mine désolé en reconnaissant la personne.

« Salut Jessie. Ecoute, je sais que tu t'en fais pour ton frère mais il va rentrer. Ce n'est pas la première fugue qu'il fait.

- Il n'a pas fugué, répond la jeune femme aux tresses brésiliennes. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Hier soir, il est partit et n'est jamais rentré.

- Il a du s'amuser avec ces potes à faire peur aux jeunes. C'était Halloween hier…D'ailleurs, si jamais il rentre, peut-être qu'il pourra me dire s'il a vu les autres.

- Alors toi aussi, tu t'inquiètes que de Cheryl et Noreen ? Le père d'Anna ne se souciait même pas de sa fille unique alors qu'il est super protecteur avec elle.

- Jessie, on est tous déboussolé par ce qui vient d'arriver. C'est normal, laisse lui le temps d'accuser le coup.

- Alors explique-moi pourquoi tous les habitants sont ainsi ? Même ici, vous ne lancez pas les recherches pour les retrouver.

- Mais…Parce qu'ils ont peut-être…Péri avec les deux sœurs. Ethan ne sait plus où il en est. Jess, tu devrais aller te reposer.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? »

Les deux personnes se tournent vers la cellule de détention. Leah s'est rapprochée, ayant tout entendu. Elle fixe Jessie qui est troublée. Ethan foudroie du regard la suspecte.

« Vous n'avez pas à parler sinon cela sera retenu contre vous !

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demande Jessie ignorant Ethan.

- Leah, détective privée. J'enquête…Pardon, j'enquêtais sur les disparus avant que ce flic ne m'enferme pour des raisons qui mériterait une suspension de service.

- Hey ! Gardez le silence ! S'emporte Ethan. Jessie, c'est une suspecte.

- Vous pouvez m'aider à retrouver mon frère ? Questionne la femme aux tresses brésiliennes.

- Si vous avez une photo, oui. »

Jessie s'avance vers la grille mais Ethan se met entre elle et Leah.

« Jess, laisse tomber. C'est une suspecte !

- Elle se soucie des autres, gronde Jessie. Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que j'ai à faire ! »

Bousculant Ethan, Jessie s'approche de la cellule, cherchant dans son sac une photo de son frère. Doucement, Leah retire l'un de ses gants.

« Il s'appelle Stephen, explique Jessie. C'est un mauvais garçon mais je dois bien veiller sur lui. Surtout depuis que nos parents sont morts. C'est notre oncle qui s'occupe de nous. »

Leah fixe la photo tenue par la jeune femme. Elle reconnait le garçon qu'elle a vu dans les dossiers de l'école, celui qui a retenu son attention. Enfin, elle tient une piste, elle va savoir ce qui se passe. Doucement, sa main prend la photo…Puis tout se passe vite. Des visions l'assaillent mais un visage trop familier l'a fait crier. Elle s'est reculée, le souffle saccadé et les yeux grands ouverts. Jessie et Ethan sont surprit de sa réaction. Que vient-il de se passer ? La rouquine a juste toucher la photo. Jessie réfléchit, puis elle voit Leah remettre rapidement son gant, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

« Votre frère, avant qu'il ne disparaisse, demande Leah. Est-ce qu'il avait une attitude bizarre ?

- Il est toujours space son frère, rétorque Ethan. Bon, vous pouvez nous dire pourquoi vous avez hurlez comme ça ?

- Avant qu'il ne parte, coupe Jessie. Il n'était pas comme d'habitude. Il marmonnait quelque chose et quand il est partit, il a dit qu'il allait renaître, que demain tout le monde le respecterait.

- Et dans ses affaires, est-ce qu'il y a des pages gribouillées ou bien qu'il lisait quelque chose sur Internet ?

- Pas de pages…Mais j'ai trouvé ça dans la mémoire de son PC. »

Jessie tend le papier chiffonné du site internet. Leah écarquille les yeux en voyant le symbole étrange.

« Merde ! C'était lui le chasseur !

- Le chasseur ? S'étonne Ethan. De quoi vous parlez ?

- Ecoutez, je peux vous aider à le retrouver, bien que je craigne que le pire ne soit déjà arrivé.

- Qu'importe, répond Jessie. Je veux juste savoir s'il est en vie ou pas. Je vous engage.

- Quoi ?! Ethan a l'impression d'être en plein délire. C'est une suspecte !

- Vous n'avez aucune preuve concrète contre moi, réplique la rouquine. Et à présent que j'ai un mandat, vous n'avez aucune raison de me retenir ici.

- Et elle a l'air plus compétente que tous les flics réunis ici, rajouter Jessie. Regarde les, Ethan. Personne n'a réagi quand elle a crié. C'est trop bizarre.»

L'agent observe ses collègues. Il est surprit que personne ne soit venu voir pourquoi la rouquine a hurlé. Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui cloche. Il sent qu'il va le regretter mais qu'importe. Il sort les clés pour déverrouiller la porte de la cellule. Leah plonge son regard dans le sien avant d'aller récupérer ses effets. Il est troublé par cette femme, elle en sait plus qu'elle ne le dit…Et il veut savoir la vérité. Il prend ses affaires à son tour.

« Je vous accompagne.

- Je vous ai dit que moins vous en saurez, mieux ça vaudra pour vous, dit Leah.

- Jessie est une amie et je ne vais pas l'abandonner. Surtout que je connais bien la ville et que je pourrais vous ouvrir les portes sans effraction.

-…Alors avant qu'on y aille, dites-moi que vous avez bien entendue le rire d'enfant dans l'école. »

Encore ça ? Elle ne lâche pas le morceau. Il soupire, sachant qu'il n'a pas le choix.

« …Je l'ai entendue, se confie-t-il.

- La voix vous disait quelque chose ?

- Je…je n'en suis pas sûr. C'est peut-être le choc aussi mais…On aurait dit la voix de Noreen. »

Leah fronce les sourcils, comme si une de ses hypothèses s'avère être vraie. Elle regarde tour à tour le flic et la jeune femme.

« Je dois vérifier quelque chose. Peut-on aller sur les lieux de la maison des sœurs ?

- Mais, dit Jessie d'une voix troublée. Vous devez retrouver mon frère ?

- Je veux vérifier un détail. Peut-être que votre frère était avec elles. Si ce n'est pas le cas, au moins, j'aurai un début de piste.

- Je ne suis pas censé emmener des civils là-bas, soupire Ethan. Mais bon…Par contre, une fois là-bas, je veux que vous nous disiez tout ce que vous savez.

- Même si cela vous met en danger ? »

Leah est sérieuse en fixant les deux personnes afin qu'ils pèsent leurs décisions. Jessie ne recule devant rien, elle veut savoir où Stephen est passé. Quant à Ethan, son intuition lui dit de faire confiance en cette étrangère. Il regarde ses coéquipiers qui semblent se désintéresser d'eux. L'attitude des habitants de la ville est suspecte, qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond à Fieroc ? La rouquine a-t-elle des réponses ?

Voyant leur décision prises, Leah sort du commissariat et le trio se dirige vers les décombres de la maison. Il n'y a plus personne là-bas, pas même la police ou les pompiers. Peut-être ont-ils fini de faire les prélèvements pense Ethan mais tout cela est louche. Il doit y avoir au moins une patrouille afin que les curieux ne s'approchent pas. Cependant à part eux, il n'y a pas un chat. Les parents des deux sœurs ont dû aller à l'hôtel en attendant que la situation s'éclaircisse.

Leah s'avance au milieu des décombres, prenant soin de ne rien heurter. Jessie la suit tout en l'observant. Il y a quelque chose qui se dégage de cette femme cependant elle ne sait pas vraiment quoi. D'autant qu'elle a l'impression d'être attiré par elle. Pourtant, elle est hétéro et a connu plusieurs petits amis. Il est vrai que la rouquine a un joli minois et même une femme doit la trouver très belle. L'étrangère s'immobilise au centre des décombres, examinant chaque objet calciné. Elle se tourne vers le flic qui les a rejoints.

« Les experts ont trouvé quelque chose ?

- Justement non. Rien, pas le moindre corps ou objet qui pourrait expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Ce qui est le plus étrange, c'est qu'on ne sait pas ce qui a déclenché l'explosion. Il n'y a pas le moindre signe d'une fuite de gaz.

- Est-ce que vous ressentez des picotements ?

-….Pardon ? S'étonne Ethan. Comment ça des picotements ?

- Dans votre corps, comme si quelque chose dans l'air vous électrifie. »

Pourquoi a-t-il suivi cette femme ? Il se demande si elle a vraiment toute sa tête. Néanmoins, il semble que son corps frémit, non de froid mais à cause d'autre chose. Il regarde autour de lui, il ne se sent pas à l'aise ici, comme si on l'étouffait. Il n'est pas le seul, Jessie ne se sent pas bien.

« Je le ressent, dit cette dernière dans un murmure. J'ai l'impression qu'on veut écraser mon cœur.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demande Ethan. C'est peut-être parce que l'explosion a eu lieu cette nuit.

- Non, c'est la cause qui a provoqué l'explosion que vous ressentez, explique Leah alors qu'elle ôte ses gants. Vu que vous voulez savoir, autant que je vous montre ce que je vais voir.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi vous gardez vos gants ? Et qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé dans la cellule ?

- Chaque chose en son temps, faites-moi confiance. Jessie, donnez la main à notre petit policier impatient. Et attention, ça risque de secouer. »

Jessie s'exécute en tendant la main à Ethan. Ce dernier n'est guère ravi mais il n'a pas le choix. Il prend la main de son amie alors que Jessie donne l'autre vers la rouquine. Lorsqu'elle l'effleure, elle a l'impression qu'un courant électrique parcourt tout son corps. Ethan le ressent aussi. Leah se penche vers l'une des poutres calcinées puis pose sa main libre dessus.

C'est un déluge d'image qui les assaille. Tout va très vite, ils entendent des mots, des cris. Ils voient des formes, des visages. Ils sentent la peur, la terreur, l'effroi. Jessie et Ethan poussent un cri au moment où Leah lâche leurs mains. Ils sont tous deux assis au sol, le corps tremblant, les yeux terrifiés. Que vient-il de se passer ? Quelles sont ces images ? Ethan a juré reconnaitre Cheryl et Noreen dans certaines. Il a vu aussi un jeune homme, peut-être l'étranger mentionné les témoins.

Mais ce qui les a le plus effrayé, c'est une vision très bref, celle d'un visage complètement blanc d'une personne très grande. Il portait une cravate rouge avec un costume noir. Quelque chose bougeait dans son dos et l'une de ses mains venait les saisir à la gorge. Au bout de ses doigts se trouvaient des griffes acérées. Leah les regardent tous les deux, accusant le coup des visions. Ce qu'elle redoute venait d'arriver. Elle aide Jessie à se relever et tend la main à Ethan après avoir remis ses gants.

« Que…C'était quoi ça ? Réussit à bredouiller le policier. C'était quoi ce truc ?

- Ce que Duncan et moi traquons depuis près de trois ans : Le Slender. »


	3. Chapitre03

**Chapitre 3**

Le soleil poursuit sa course dans le ciel, s'approchant de l'horizon afin de s'y cacher. Attablé au bar de la ville, Ethan se masse les tempes tout en réfléchissant. Face à lui, Leah parait sereine, cependant elle cache l'angoisse qui grandit en elle. Ses hypothèses se sont avérées vrai et le pire est à craindre désormais. Jessie se joint à eux après avoir commandé des boissons, ainsi que des Onions rings. S'asseyant à côté du policier, elle fixe la rouquine qui s'apprête à faire ses révélations.

« Ok, commence cette dernière. Avez-vous entendu parler du Slender ?

- Absolument pas, avoue Ethan. C'est un nouveau monstre de la nuit ?

- Plutôt une légende urbaine. Elle a débuté en 2009 avec l'apparition de photos sur le Web. On dit qu'elles sont truquées mais j'ai tenté de rencontrer le photographe qui a disparu.

- Sans laisser de trace ?

- Pas un mémo, rien. Il n'avait pas de famille donc il n'y a jamais eu de recherches sur lui. Voilà les deux photos qu'il a publiées. »

Leah sort un dossier et tend deux photographies en noir et blanc : l'une montre un groupe d'enfants effrayés avec derrière eux un homme en costume noir et le visage blanc l'autre est une aire de jeu rempmlis de gamins et en arrière-plan une grande ombre munie de tentacules dans son dos. Jessie et Ethan repensent à la vision qu'ils ont eue en fixant l'étrange individu.

« C'est… Bredouille Jessie. C'est ce qu'on a vu dans la maison ?

- Oui. Avant il n'avait pas de nom. Puis les internautes l'ont vite surnommé "_**Slender**_", "_**Slenderman**_" ou "_**The Slender**_" à cause de sa minceur.

- Ils auraient dû l'appeler "_**Pompe funèbres**_", rétorque Ethan en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson. Ou "_**Men in Black**_" mais c'est déjà prit…

- Ou "_**Faucheuse**_" aussi. Après la publication de ces photos, cela a pris une ampleur phénoménale. Les gens étaient fascinés, ils pensaient même voir cette chose au détour d'un chemin ou d'un arbre. De nombreuses photos ont été faites, ainsi que des vidéos. Mais la majorité sont des fausses.

- Alors, tout ça est un canular ?

- Non, parce qu'il existe bel et bien. Simplement, il ne peut vivre que s'y on croit en lui.

- Attendez, je ne vous suis pas. Si on n'y croit pas, il n'apparait pas ? Pourquoi l'a-t-on vu alors ?

- En dehors des jours funestes, cette créature ne se matérialise à l'esprit humain qui croit en lui. Hors, lors de jours spécifiques comme Halloween, j'ignore pourquoi mais le Slender peut agir à sa guise sans attendre qu'un humain croit en lui.

-…Un peu comme _**Michael Myers**_, le tueur d'Halloween ?

- Il a commis ces meurtres à cette date mais il a tué à côté. Et aussi parce qu'il est né un 31 octobre. Dans le domaine de l'occulte, c'est le moment où notre monde et l'autre fusionnent, brisant les barrières. Mais il y a d'autres jours dans l'année où des évènements mystiques surgissent.

- En parlant d'occulte, vous pouvez nous expliquer pourquoi on a eu ses visions et pourquoi vous avez les mains gantés ? »

Leah plonge le regard dans celui du policier, puis celui de la jeune femme. Elle s'attarde un moment sur Jessie qui sirote tranquillement son verre.

« Je vous attire ? Demande la rouquine en souriant.

- Pardon ? S'étrangle Jessie. Que…

- Est-ce que je vous attire ?

-…Euh, fait Ethan en regardant les deux femmes. On n'est pas là pour draguer ! Et Jessie n'est jamais sortie avec une fille…Enfin, je crois.

- Je ne drague pas, soupire Leah. A vous, je ne vous pose pas la question, monsieur le flic. Mais vous, Jessie, sentez-vous une attraction pour moi ?

- Je…Jessie hésite en rougissant. C'est que…Je suis hétéro…Et vous êtes très belle.

- Ce n'est pas ma beauté qui vous attire, c'est mon pouvoir.

- Pardon ? »

Leah remonte la manche de son haut, montrant l'intérieur de son bras : Un tatouage est dessiné sur sa chair, un genre de pentacle entouré d'un cercle avec divers symboles autour et dessus.

« C'est pas un truc de sorcière ça ? Rétorque Ethan.

- Vous vous demandiez pourquoi il y avait une mention spéciale sur mon badge. C'est parce que je suis une Wiccan. Une sorcière, si vous préférez. »

Le policier la regarde avant d'éclater de rire.

« Bordel, je savais que mon instinct me disait que vous n'étiez pas net. Vous êtes encore une de ses gothiques fadas. »

Ethan prend son verre pour le boire quand le liquide à l'intérieur se met à bouillir. Il le repose prestement, fixant sa boisson qui continue de fumer avant que ça se calme. Il regarde tour à tour le verre et Leah qui sourit.

« C'est comme les portes de l'école, je les ai ouverte par magie. Mais on n'est pas là pour débattre sur la sorcellerie. Puis elle se tourne vers Jessie. Quand à vous, c'est parce que vous avez du sang de sorcière dans vos veines que vous sentez mon pouvoir.

- Que ? S'interloque Jessie...Mais, comment savez que…

- Je le sens et vous le sentez en moi aussi. Peut-être que je pourrais vous aidez sur ce domaine mais en attendant, on a un gros problème à résoudre.

- Et…le fait que vous deviez garder des gants, c'est un truc de sorcière ?

- C'est mon don : la psychométrie. Je lis la mémoire des objets et voir les gens à qui cela est affilié. Une photo me permet de tracer une personne disparue. Cela m'a bien aidé pour de nombreuses affaires…Mais le cas "_**Slender**_", c'est une toute autre paire de manches.

- Et ce Duncan, coupe Ethan qui essaye de se remettre de ses émotions. C'est qui ?

- Duncan est mon client…enfin l'était. Il est plus devenu un partenaire pour cette affaire. Il est venu me trouver six mois après la disparition de son jeune frère. Trois autres enfants de la ville de Locours ont disparu aussi. La police n'a lancé aucune recherche et les familles se soucient d'eux comme de leurs premières tétines. Et ce n'est pas la première ville où je vois ce phénomène étrange. Deux autres villes, Mernoir et Roclair, ont connu aussi des disparitions le soir d'Halloween. Rien n'a été fait.

- Et c'est ce…Slender, qui serait le responsable ? »

Ethan croise le regard de Leah. Elle n'a pas besoin de parler, la réponse se lit dans ses yeux. Puis elle fouille son dossier et sort d'autres photos, des articles de journaux et du Web, parlant de cette étrange créature.

« Au départ, je n'avais aucune piste sur lui. Puis en cherchant mieux, j'ai trouvé d'autres disparitions d'enfants ayant eu lieu dans des villes bien plus loin et dans d'autres états. La plupart se sont déroulés à des jours précis marqués par les forces occultes. Et puis…il y a eu l'affaire "Kate". »

Leah sort des notes et des photos ou le nom y figure dessus. Jessie et Ethan les examinent. Une des photos les interpelle : celle d'une personne avec un sweat et un étrange symbole au front. Leah leur explique longuement cette affaire sordide qui, pourtant, ne marqua pas les médias. Duncan était tombé par hasard dessus et grâce aux contacts de Leah, elle a pu avoir toutes les pièces de l'affaire en main.

Au fur et à mesures des explications, Ethan et Jessie pressentent quelque chose. Ils ont l'impression d'être dans un film d'horreur. Leah marque un temps avant de reprendre le papier chiffonné de Jessie.

« Vous reconnaissez ce symbole ?

- C'est...celui qui est sur cette femme devenue un Proxy ? En déduit Jessie.

- C'est leur marque. Il y a deux ans, on a eu vent de la disparition des enfants mais toujours aucun indice. Un proche nous a rejoints dans nos recherches. Il était en contact avec une femme qui a trouvé ce site….Et on a découvert l'existence des chasses aux pages.

- Une chasse aux pages ? S'étrangle Ethan. Attendez, Kate a trouvé des pages, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est ce qui l'a amené à devenir un Proxy…Et votre frère, Stephen, les cherchait. Voilà pourquoi je l'ai appelé le chasseur. »

Tout commence à devenir clair pour Jessie. Son frère, étant rejeté par les autres, a voulu chercher un moyen de reconnaissance. Elle comprend mieux ses murmures insolites et les derniers mots qu'il a prononcé avant de disparaitre. Cachant son visage dans ses mains, elle laisse couler ses larmes en silence. Ethan passe un bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter.

« Alors…Il serait mort, en déduit-elle. Ou bien il est devenu un Proxy, un tueur sanguinaire ?

- Non, répond Leah. Enfin, il n'est pas devenu un Proxy car hier soir, Duncan m'a appelé. Il était chez les sœurs. Il m'a dit qu'il a brûlé 7 des 8 pages et que le Slender a hurlé. Mais j'ignore où cela a eu lieu, si c'est dans la maison ou… »

Leah repense au message inscrit sur le tableau de l'école. Elle se frappe le front, se traitant d'idiote.

« Bon sang ! Je savais que j'aurai du aller là-bas.

- Ou ça là-bas ? Demande le policer.

- Là où tout a eu lieu : La forêt de Malafosse. C'est là-bas que je saurai ou sont passés les adolescents. Et savoir aussi si votre frère est en vie ou pas. »

Ethan et Jessie se regardent avant de fixer la rouquine. Voulant avoir des réponses, la jeune femme aux tresses brésiliennes se lève.

« Allons là-bas. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

- La nuit va arriver, dit Leah. C'est trop dangereux. Il vaut mieux attendre le jour.

- C'est pas vous qui disiez que le temps pressait, se moque Ethan.

- Si vous ne m'aviez pas fait perdre mon temps, j'aurai déjà examiné la forêt. On ira demain matin à la première heure. Je vous promets, Jessie, que je ferais mon possible pour retrouver Stephen. »

Jessie se rassoit, baissant la tête. Ethan essaye de la réconforter avant de se tourner vers la rouquine.

« Si vous me disiez ce qui c'est passé à l'école, avec le tableau. Vous aviez l'air étonné que j'entende le rire.

- Parce que vous n'avez pas de sang de sorcière dans les veines et vous semblez être très terre à terre, ne croyant pas à l'occultisme.

- …Vous marquez un point, soupire le policier.

- La seule explication est celle-ci : C'était Noreen. Vous semblez bien la connaitre et apparemment, son esprit essaye de nous aider. »

Ethan a du mal à croire à ça. De plus, cela voudrait dire que la petite fille est morte.

« Pourquoi ? Demande-t-il d'un ton sec. Ne peut-elle pas nous le dire en face si c'est un…un...

- Fantôme ? Je suis désolé de confirmer qu'elle n'est plus en vie. Mais ce genre de phénomène est rare. C'est la première fois que l'esprit d'une victime du Slender communique. Ça veut dire qu'elle n'a pas été tué par lui, ni par un Proxy.

- Mais pourquoi moi ? Peut-être c'est votre présence ?

- Non, car j'ai entendu le rire lorsque vous étiez dans le bâtiment et pas avant. Noreen doit vous faire confiance, elle a foi en vous. »

L'agent ferme les yeux, ressassant des souvenirs où il gardait Noreen. C'était une petite sœur pour lui, il a toujours veillé sur elle, comme sur Cheryl. Puis, quelque chose l'intrigue.

« Et Cheryl ? Et ce Duncan ? Ou sont-ils ?

-…Les visions qu'on a eu sont floues et trop brèves. Je ne sais pas si le Slender les a tués avant l'explosion. Ils sont peut-être en vie.

- Et Noreen ? Pourquoi on n'a pas retrouvé son corps si elle est morte ?

- Il existe un phénomène très rare. Il arrive qu'un être pur, pour faire face au mal donne sa vie. L'explosion a dû être déclenché par Noreen…Elle voulait surement protéger sa sœur.

-….C'est du délire ce que vous racontez. Une gamine de dix ans ne peut pas faire ça !

- Pensez ce que vous voulez. J'ai été témoin de biens de choses incroyables, même pour une Wiccan. Pourtant, elles ont réellement eues lieu.»

Tout ça le dépasse. Ethan se lève brusquement pour aller au bar et commander de nouvelles boissons, ainsi qu'à manger. Jessie est chamboulée par les révélations mais elle croit la rouquine. Personne, à part les membres de sa famille savent que dans leur branche, ils ont eu une vraie sorcière.

« Alors, mon frère voulait devenir un Proxy ?

- …Oui. Mais il se faisait des illusions. Il n'aurait pas eu le contrôle sur lui-même. Les vidéos de Laureen et ses notes montrent que Kate était encore humaine avant de devenir un Proxy, n'ayant plus le contrôle sur elle-même.

- Mais comment ? Et pourquoi ?

- C'est ce site, la clé de tout. Duncan pensait que le Proxy gérait ce forum et qu'il donnait les lieux des futures chasses. D'ailleurs, la majorité des messages le prouvent. La chasse d'hier à Fieroc est mentionnée.

- Mais c'est quoi son but à ce Slender ? Est-ce qu'il se venge ?

-…Je ne sais pas. Même dans les plus anciens ouvrages, personne ne mentionne une telle créature. Elle s'en prend à n'importe qui mais le plus souvent, ce sont des enfants. Ça peut-être le diable mais je n'ai aucune preuve.

- Au faite, pourquoi vous n'avez pas accompagné Duncan ici ? »

Les deux femmes se tournent vers Ethan qui ramène un plateau. Il s'assoit à nouveau près de Jessie et plonge son regard dans celui de Leah qui semble hésiter.

« …Il y a une règle chez les Wiccan : Ne jamais tenter quelque chose les jours funestes. Les soirs d'Halloween, je dois me cloitrer chez moi sans rien faire.

- Alors qu'il y a un tueur en série dehors ? Vous avez peur, avouez-le.

- Parce que vous n'avez pas peur ? Croyez-moi, si j'avais pu accompagner Duncan ou même y aller seule, je l'aurais fait. Mais les sorcières ont des limites. Le Slender aussi.

- Et le fait que tout le monde se désintéresse des disparus, c'est dû à quoi ?

- Je l'ignore aussi. Peut-être est-ce que le Slender a une sorte de malédiction autour de ses meurtres, je ne sais pas…

- En fait, vous ne savez pas grand-chose ! Vous nous prenez de haut parce que vous pensez tout savoir, mais vous êtes aussi ignorante qu'un simplet ! »

Leah le foudroie du regard. Il sait que la vérité blesse mais il faut le lui dire. Soudain, son plat posé devant lui prend feu. Il attrape le pichet d'eau pour éteindre. Jessie s'est levée en reculant sous la surprise. Quand l'incendie soudain est éteint, ils s'aperçoivent que Leah n'est plus là. La porte du bar se referme doucement. La jeune femme part à sa suite, alors que Ethan tente de la retenir mais en vain. Il a du mal à croire que la rouquine soit vraiment une sorcière…mais là.

Le policier s'excuse auprès du barman, lui payant un dédommagement avant de sortir. Il cherche à tous les coins de rues les deux femmes, néanmoins il n'aperçoit personne. Elles n'ont pas pu aller bien loin, à moins que Leah ne soit capable de se téléporter. Ricanant de sa blague idiote, Ethan avance dans une ruelle lorsque quelque chose attire son regard : Une ombre se dessinant derrière un arbre plus loin dans l'allée…


	4. Chapitre04

**Chapitre 4**

Une peur sans nom saisit Ethan. Il avait du mal à croire à toute cette histoire de créature surnaturelle, à la sorcellerie, à la magie… Alors pourquoi il est prêt à se pisser dessus en fixant la silhouette dissimulée derrière l'arbre ?

Ses yeux regardent le haut de la silhouette qui semble plus clairs par rapport au reste du corps. Il n'arrive pas bien à distinguer, cependant à force de fixer cette tâche claire, une vision l'assaille d'un coup. Il se tient le visage, hurlant de peur. Il a l'impression de revoir les visions de la maison brulée. Sauf que seul un visage blanc apparait dans son esprit. Son âme semble être aspirée par cet individu.

Lorsqu'il se reprend, il hésite à regarder de nouveau dans la direction. Apeuré, il réussit à ouvrir les yeux…Il est là ! A quelques mètres de lui. Il dégaine son arme, le pointant vers la créature. Ses mains tremblent, son souffle est rapide. Il essaye de ne pas fixer à nouveau ce visage blanc mais cela lui est difficile. A nouveau, il a l'impression que la chose est juste devant son nez, de manière très brève. L'atmosphère est en proie à une terreur auquel il succombe.

Il pose un genou au sol, fermant les yeux. Ce visage semble s'être incrusté dans sa vision. Il ne voit pas une main pourvue de griffes acérées se tendre vers lui. Ni qu'un flash vient de faire reculer la créature. Ni une petite silhouette se tenir entre le policier et le prédateur. La peur l'a complètement envahit, il ne sait pas quoi faire, ni ne sait qu'il y est.

« Ethan ! »

Les voix de Leah et Jessie le ramènent à la réalité. La brunette se tient devant lui, ses mains sur ses épaules et l'air inquiet. L'étrangère est juste derrière elle, sur ses gardes. Frénétiquement, il garde autour de lui. Plus aucune trace, comme s'il s'est évaporé dans le vent.

« Ethan, ça va ? Demande Jessie en le secouant un peu. On t'a entendu crier.

-…Il…Il était là, réussit l'agent à balbutier. Le …Le Slender. »

Leah écarquille les yeux et observe autour d'elle. Les poings serrés, elle fixe chaque recoin de la rue, chaque poubelle, chaque arbre. Pas l'ombre d'un Slender dans les parages. Puis comme pris d'un doute, elle revient vers Ethan. Ce dernier s'est relevé, soutenu par Jessie.

« Vous êtes sûrs de l'avoir vu ? Interroge d'un ton sec la rouquine.

- Aussi sûre que je vous voie…et puis…Je n'arrête pas de voir son visage…C'est atroce ! »

Ethan réfugie de nouveau son visage dans ses mains. Cette face sans trait est d'une frayeur abominable. Soudain, il sent quelque chose saisir ses mains et l'obliger à lever la tête. Il se retrouve face à deux yeux vert profond. L'effroi s'envole d'un coup. Il se sent comme envouté, rassuré. Le temps semble être suspendu jusqu'à ce que Leah cligne des yeux et relâche les mains de l'agent. Il la remercie d'un hochement de tête.

« On ferait mieux de ne pas rester là, propose Leah d'un air sérieux. On peut aller chez vous ?

- Euh, oui, fait hésitant Ethan. J'habite seul, mais…

- Tant mieux. Jessie, venez aussi. Restons groupé. »

La brunette est interloquée avant d'approuver. Soutenant le flic, les deux femmes se dirigent vers la petite maison appartenant à Ethan. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, le trio se retrouve dans le salon. Ethan, assis sur son fauteuil chétif, remercie Jessie qui rapporte du café pour tout le monde. Leah s'assoit en face de lui après avoir fait le tour de l'habitation pour inspecter.

« Bon, on devrait être tranquille cette nuit…Mais on a un gros problème : le Slender n'est pas censé venir en pleine ville !

- Hein ? S'exclame avec surprise Ethan. Mais alors, pourquoi il était dans la maison de Cheryl et Noreen ?

- Deux raisons : Ou bien il a cherché à se venger, voyant que ses proies lui échappaient…ou bien…Une des filles avaient la page manquante.

- Mais j'ai pas ramassé de pages ! Pourquoi il s'en est pris à moi ?

- Vous l'avez observé dans les yeux…Enfin, façon de parler. Il ne faut jamais fixer son visage, ni courir, ni allumer de torche.

- Ne pas courir ?

- J'ignore pourquoi mais d'après Duncan, plus il courrait, plus ce truc le pourchassait et se rapprochait. Comme si tout cela est un jeu pour lui. Quant aux lampes électriques, ça l'attire aussi. Le rapport de Kate mentionne également ces détails.

- Alors normal qu'il vient en ville, vu les lumières dans l'allée.

- Halloween est passé, il n'est pas censé se manifester. Quelque chose s'est passé dans cette forêt. C'est ce que Noreen essaye de nous dire….D'ailleurs, je crois que vous pouvez la remercier. C'est elle qui vous a protégé.

- Hein ? Mais comment ?

- Quand on a entendu crier, on vous a cherché puis j'ai…on a vu, corrige Leah en se tournant vers Jessie. On a vu une fillette nous faire signe.

-…J'ai reconnu la petite Noreen, avoue Jessie à contre cœur. Ses cheveux blond platines et sa peau foncée, elle et sa sœur sont les seules comme ça dans Fieroc. »

Ethan baisse la tête et émet un profond soupir. Tout cela est bien réel mais il aurait souhaité que Noreen soit toujours en vie, et non un fantôme qui le protège. Jessie semble être désolé aussi. Elle fut tout aussi surprise de cette apparition soudaine…Ou presque. Plus jeune, il lui arrivait de voir les esprits de défunts auprès de leur famille avant de s'évanouir. Leah vide son café d'un trait avant de se lever.

« Il faut dormir. Demain, une longue journée nous attend et il est hors de question de fouiller les bois à la nuit tombée.

- Mais… lance avec angoisse Jessie. Le Slender risque de ne pas se montrer en plein jour ?

- Il l'aurait déjà fait aujourd'hui. Mais apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas et cela me rassure. Il a encore des limites mais on lui a brisé trop de chaines.

- Bon, je vais vous laissez mon lit, propose Ethan. Je dormirais sur le canapé.

- Non, on dort tous les trois dans le même lit. »

Ethan et Jessie écarquillent les yeux en fixant Leah. Elle voit dans leurs regards ce qu'ils pensent et soupire en secouant la tête.

« Bon sang ! Ce n'est pas une proposition sexuelle ! C'est pour être sûr que le Slender ne reviendra pas cette nuit. Il ne lâche jamais ses victimes comme ça. Bon venez. »

Leah se dirige vers la chambre à coucher. Jessie et Ethan se regardent avant de la suivre d'un air hésitant. Sur le pas de la porte, ils regardent la rouquine, ayant ôtée sa gabardine, ses gants et ses longues bottes. Ne gardant que son haut à manche longue et son short, elle s'installe au milieu du lit en fixant les deux autres.

« Je ne vais pas vous manger, rétorque-t-elle en soupirant. Venez de chaque côté.

- En quoi dormir ensemble va nous aidez ? Demande Ethan perplexe.

- J'ignore pourquoi mais ma présence semble éloigner le Slender. Il craint ou n'aime pas les sorcières. Jessie n'est pas encore éveillé et fait une proie facile. Quand à vous, il a failli vous éventrer et vous avez été sauvé. Et puis, après les frayeurs que vous avez eues, vous croyez que vous allez fermer l'œil de la nuit sans une petite aide ? »

Ethan n'en montre rien, essayant de garder sa fierté de mâle. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Jessie. Ni une, ni deux, elle ôte son manteau et ses chaussures avant de se glisser à côté de Leah pour se blottir contre elle. L'étrangère l'entoure de l'un ses bras puis elle se tourne vers le policier, un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

« Avouez que vous ne vous êtes jamais retrouvé dans un lit avec deux femmes, le taquine-t-elle.

- Je vais vraiment croire que vous êtes une allumeuse !

- C'est ce que j'ai fait, un peu plus tôt au bar… »

L'agent se souvient de son plat qui a pris feu soudainement. Il regarde Jessie qui semble s'être déjà assoupie. Son visage est serein, rassurée d'être auprès de Leah. Ethan abdique face au regard instant de la rouquine. Il ôte une bonne partie de ses vêtements, ne gardant que son pantalon. Il fait le tour du lit et prend place de l'autre côté. Restant assit un instant, il soutient le regard de Leah.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé au bar.

- Ce n'est pas grave….En fait, vous avez raison. Je sais peu de choses sur cette créature. Mais il a fauché tellement d'innocents, tellement d'enfants que je ne peux pas le laisser continuer ses atrocités. Même si je n'avais qu'un indice sur lui, je le pourchasserais au bout du monde.

-…En fait, vous êtes comme moi, sourit Ethan. On peut se tutoyer si vous le souhaitez.

- D'habitude, je le fais qu'après la première nuit passée ensemble. »

Leah rit doucement tandis qu'Ethan soupire mais rire est un bon moyen d'oublier la frayeur qu'il a eu ce soir. Il s'allonge doucement avant de se blottir contre la rouquine.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé, fait cette dernière. Mais toi et Jessie, vous êtes…ensemble ?

- Non, répond spontanément Ethan. Jess est…est une amie. Et elle est plus jeune que moi, elle n'a que 19 ans. J'en ai 25. A la mort de ses parents, je l'ai beaucoup aidée, ainsi que Stephen. Leur oncle n'est pas quelqu'un de bien sympathique.

- Je vois…Tiens, on a un autre point commun. J'ai cru que tu étais plus vieux que moi. »

Ethan redresse la tête vers Leah. Puis il sourit doucement avant de s'installer confortablement. Le sommeil ne lui vient pas, il a trop peur de dormir. Il sent la main de Leah lui caresser les cheveux, puis doucement il sombre dans les bras de Morphée.

Leah regarde les deux endormis, les ayant un peu aidés à trouver le sommeil avec sa magie. Puis son regard fixe quelque chose devant elle. Une forme floue est assise sur la commode mais elle sait que ce n'est pas hostile. Sans prononcer de mots, ses lèvres miment les mots " merci " auquel Leah lui répond en muet. Elle sait que cette présence n'est d'autre que Noreen et que c'est elle qui a protégé Ethan du Slender. Mais cela l'inquiète, comment une créature ne vivant que dans les bois, peut venir jusqu'en ville ?

Le lendemain matin, une voiture de police prend la route sillonnant la forêt de Malafosse. Puis elle se gare en haut d'un chemin forestier qui s'enfonce plus bas dans les bois. Ethan descend en premier du véhicule et se dirige vers le coffre. Leah et Jessie observent les alentours. Elles sentent quelque chose piquer leur nuque comme un courant électrique. Cette forêt a toujours fait cet effet sur Jessie qui n'est pas rassurée. Quant à Leah, elle sent que ce lieu regorge de puissance, pas étonnant qu'une créature comme le Slender vit ici. Refermant le coffre, Ethan s'approche de Jessie et lui tend une arme. La brunette hésite avant de l'accepter. L'agent se tourne vers l'étrangère.

« Besoin d'une arme ? Propose-t-il, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

- J'ignore si cela l'affecte vraiment. Mais je suis armée, ne t'en fait pas. Et restons groupé, faire des groupes de un est une très mauvaise idée.

- Mais si jamais on doit se séparer, prenez chacune un talkie-walkie. »

Il leur tend un dispositif. Leah l'accepte.

« Cela sera utile pour autre chose. Quand il est proche, les appareils électroniques grésillent. Duncan avait mis au point un détecteur de Slender. »

En repensant au jeune garçon, le visage de la rouquine s'attriste. Elle ignore s'il est en vie ou non, mais elle compte le venger. Regardant autour d'elle, l'étrangère puise en elle afin de trouver une piste ou un indice. Son regard se tourne vers le Sud et ses pas la mènent vers les restes d'un petit campement. Un grand feu au centre s'est éteint depuis longtemps. Des gobelets sont renversés au sol ainsi que les restants de nourriture que les animaux n'ont pas voulu. Ethan et Jessie fouillent le lieu. La brunette ramasse un masque de vampire en carton.

« Je m'en doutais, soupire-t-elle. Stephen avait entendu dire que James devait organiser une fête dans les bois mais il ne devait y avoir que ces amis à lui.

- Alors, tout a commencé ici, fait Ethan. Ils ont disparu ici…

- On va vite savoir ce qui s'est passé. »

Tous se tournent vers Leah qui a ôté l'un de ses gants. Elle pose sa main sur divers objets ou emplacements. Elle cherche une vision l'aidant à voir ce qui s'est passé le soir d'Halloween. Cela est bref, flou. Elle entend des cris, des éclats de voix, elle reconnait celle de Duncan. Puis des coups de feu. Puis elle s'approche de brasier éteint. Les images sont plus violentes, la sensation de peur la saisit, elle tremble de tout son corps. Puis elle rouvre les yeux et fixe quelque chose dans les cendres. Elle prend un bout de bois et déplace les morceaux calcinés. Ses yeux s'écarquillent en apercevant un morceau de papier où on voit encore les mots "_**No"**_ écrits dessus.

« Les pages ont été brulés ici, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée. Et de ce que j'en ai vu, c'est Cheryl qui la fait.

- Alors…Réfléchit Ethan. Elle les a ramassées ?

- Non. J'ai vu une veste et quelqu'un qui les avait avant. Leah hésite puis se tourne vers Jessie. Je crois que Stephen avait ces pages. Il lui en manquait une, je l'ai entendu dans les échanges avant…

- Avant quoi ? Insiste Jessie craignant déjà le pire.

-…Duncan a tué Stephen pour protéger Cheryl. »

Jessie laisse échapper un gémissement de douleur avant de sangloter. Ethan vient la prendre dans ses bras. Leah détourne la tête, elle n'aime pas annoncer de telles nouvelles. Laissant le policier calmer la brunette, elle continue d'analyser le terrain. Une vision la trouble : elle voit un groupe de jeunes, le mot Slender est prononcé puis elle voit furtivement ce dernier s'approcher d'un caméscope tombé au sol. La vision d'après montre Stephen cherchant dans le campement vide quelques secondes après.

Quelque chose lui échappe. Elle se reconcentre, cherchant à voir l'apparition sous un autre angle. Elle réussit à se focaliser et à voir le Slender se pencher vers l'appareil pour y glisser quelque chose à l'intérieur. Puis la vision qu'elle eut après, au moment où Cheryl ramasse le caméscope…Elle rouvre les yeux, le souffle coupé. Inquiets, Ethan et Jessie s'approchent d'elle. La brunette essuie ses yeux rougis de larmes.

« Qu'as-tu vu ? Demande cette dernière.

- La dernière page…Le Slender, il l'a glissé dans le caméscope…et c'est Cheryl qui la ramassé. Elle avait la dernière page.

- Au moment où ils ont fuis Stephen ?

- Non justement…Juste après que le Slender soit venu ici chasser le groupe qui a trouvé la première page. Cheryl avait depuis le début de la traque une des pages…Quelque chose m'inquiète. Il faut qu'on fouille la forêt et que je voie ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Demande Ethan surprit.

- Quand on ramasse une page, le Slender commence à te poursuivre…A moins que Cheryl ait vraiment eu de la chance, comment a-t-elle réussit à lui échappé ou bien pourquoi a-t-il attendu qu'elle soit rentré chez elle ?

- Moi ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est où sont passé les corps ? Si Stephen a…été abattu par Duncan, pourquoi son corps n'est pas là ?

- C'est une des questions où notre réponse se trouve dans cette forêt. »

Tous les trois observent les alentours, peu rassurés. L'enquête va durer un long moment…


	5. Chapitre05

**Chapitre 5**

Plusieurs heures s'écoulent, le soleil est à son zénith quand le groupe arrive dans une clairière. Leah a réussi à retracer le parcours de Cheryl et des autres adolescents durant la nuit d'Halloween. Certains endroits furent le théâtre de scène macabres cependant les corps ne sont plus là depuis longtemps. La rouquine a dû faire partager ses visions à Ethan et Jessie afin qu'ils mettent un nom sur les visages. Tenant un petit carnet, le policier marque à côté des noms les mots "décédés".

Caster, Neil et Marvin ont été tués dans les bois. Les corps des deux derniers surprirent grandement Leah qui reconnut une étoile à six branches par rapport à leur position. Leurs pas les mènent à la maison du garde-forestier. Le dégoût se lit sur leur visage quand ils assistèrent par vision au viol de Susan, sous les yeux de l'un de ses petits frères et de James. La rouquine décide de suivre la piste de Jason qui les conduit vers la rivière.

L'apparition chimérique du lieu est floue mais Ethan reconnait les visages d'Anna, de Kyle et du reste des amis de James. Ils étaient morts, les tripes à l'air et les yeux arrachés, formant un cercle sur une grande pierre. Jessie retient un haut le cœur en voyant la scène cependant elle fut intriguée par d'étranges symboles gravés sur la peau des adolescents. Détail qui n'échappe pas à Leah.

« Ce sont des signes cabalistiques pour des rituelles complexes explique-telle. Mais je n'arrive pas à tout voir et je ne peux savoir si c'est le Slender qui a commis ça ou le Proxy. Essayons de reprendre la piste de Cheryl. »

Les indices les conduisent vers l'ancien réseau minier où les visions montrent les retrouvailles entre les deux sœurs et Duncan abattant son frère qui était le Proxy. Mais son corps a disparu également. Ce qui trouble Leah, c'est qu'elle n'arrive pas à voir comment tous les corps ont disparu. Le Slender les a emmenés ou bien les ténèbres les ont engloutis ?

Leur dernière destination les mène à cette petite clairière. Le puzzle est presque reconstitué, il ne manque juste un moment : Leah a vu au campement l'altercation avec James et la voiture partir. Puis le jeune homme blond fut emmené par Stephen ici. Respirant un bon coup, Leah pose sa main sur un des arbres. Elle se retient de vomir en assistant au spectacle terrifiant des derniers instants de James. Stephen était obnubilé par le Slender, prêt à le servir et à devenir un Proxy.

Elle hésite à contre cœur à montrer cela à Jessie mais la brunette tient à voir ce qu'a fait son frère jusqu'au bout. Après avoir partagé l'apparition, Jessie est horrifiée plus que tout. Jamais elle n'a cru son frère capable d'une telle chose. Il n'y a pas de mot pour qualifier un tel acte de barbarie.

Puis Leah s'approche d'un arbre opposé, découvrant ce qui s'est passé avec Cheryl, prisonnière par Stephen…et le Slender. Elle pense que la jeune fille va succomber aux mêmes atrocités que Susan. Cependant elle voit la créature s'éloigner d'elle, comme attirée par quelque chose. La rouquine ouvre les yeux, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond. Si Cheryl avait une des pages et qu'elle était à sa portée, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué à cet instant ?

« Je ne comprends pas, lâche-t-elle en se relevant.

- Même moi je ne comprends pas, pourquoi mon frère a fait ça ? Avoue Jessie, pensant qu'elle parle de Stephen.

- ça aussi j'aimerai comprendre, mais je parle de Cheryl. Elle a assisté à la mort de James par le Slender….Il était sur elle et puis, il s'est éloigné. Alors qu'il était à sa merci et elle avait une des pages, mise délibérément par lui dans le caméscope.

- Tu as dit qu'il aimait jouer non ? Interroge Ethan. Il a voulu patienter, trouvant cela trop facile.

- Sa patiente à des limites, surtout quand de nombreuses pages sont rassemblées. Or la dernière, Cheryl l'avait. Toutes les pages étaient présentes au même endroit, pourquoi le Slender ne s'est pas montré alors ? C'est comme les corps. Faire disparaitre ses proies, c'est dans ses habitudes. Mais pourquoi les autres ?

- Je songe à quelque chose depuis un moment, propose Jessie peu sûre d'elle. Stephen a eu connaissance de ces pages sur un forum. Je l'ai un peu consulté avant et il y avait plusieurs personnes dessus, tous vouant une…certaine dévotion pour le Slender. »

Leah se frappe sur le front. Quelle idiote elle est ! La réponse était sous ses yeux ! Elle se tourne vers la brunette, la prenant par les épaules.

« Jess, tu es un génie ! Il faut que je te prenne comme apprentie ! Enfin, si tu veux devenir Wiccan bien sûr.

- Hein ? Euh…Je réfléchis à ta proposition mais…Je ne te suis pas. »

La rouquine la relâche, prenant un air plus sérieux et agacé.

« Si ta théorie est bonne, ça veut dire qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une personne pour la chasse aux pages…Mais plusieurs. Ou bien -et ça, c'est plus inquiétant- d'autres Proxy étaient là.

- Tu veux dire, des fous sanguinaires, tuant et obéissant aveuglement au _**Men in Black**_ ? Dit avec ironie Ethan.

- Et ce n'est pas bon si c'est le cas…Mais il y aurait plus de morts dans ce cas. Un Proxy est déjà difficile à maitriser, alors plusieurs…A moins que… »

_Crac !_

Le trio se retourne brusquement vers le bruit, les armes dégainées pour certains. Ils ne voient rien, ni ombre derrière un arbre, ni silhouette inquiétante autour de la clairière. Cependant ils se sentent épier, leurs cœurs se serrent face à une oppression étrange. Ethan braque son arme dans plusieurs directions. Jessie, moins sûre d'elle, garde le pistolet contre elle. Leah, les paumes ouvertes, observe les alentours. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent mais il n'y a rien d'autres. Ethan fait signe aux deux femmes de retourner en direction de la voiture. Leah prend la tête suivi du policier. Jessie ferme la marche lorsqu'elle s'arrête brusquement. Ses yeux s'écarquillent en fixant l'horizon de la forêt.

« …Stephen ?! »

Les deux autres se tournent vers elle, interloqués par le nom prononcé. Ils ne voient rien là où fixe Jessie. Cette dernière part précipitamment dans la direction.

« Jess ! Crie Ethan. Jess, reviens ! »

Mais la jeune femme n'entend rien. Ethan et Leah tentent de la rattraper lorsque soudain, le policier sent une bousculade dans son dos. Il s'affale au sol, la tête dans les feuilles. Il entend juste au dernier moment un sifflement suivi de quelque chose s'incrustant dans le bois. Ses yeux fixent la hache qui a failli lui couper la tête si Leah ne l'avait pas poussé. Deux individus surgissent de nulle part, armes blanches à la main, et foncent sur Ethan. L'un d'eux est stoppé dans sa course par un coup de pied au visage de la part de Leah. L'autre se prend une balle dans la jambe tirée par le policier. Une bagarre violente s'ensuivit avec l'arrivée de deux autres assaillants. Leah s'empare de la tête du premier ennemi et fait craquer son cou. Alors qu'il tombe raid mort, un autre lui saute dans le dos et la mords violement à l'épaule.

Ethan abat un des ennemis puis il assène un coup violent à celui qui a reçu une balle dans la jambe. Il porte secours à Leah en réussissant à décrocher son adversaire. Il le jette au sol et tire dans sa tête. Le dernier des ennemis en vie rassemble ses dernières forces et lève son arme vers Ethan. Une racine sort du sol, s'enroulant autour de son bras puis de son corps, rejoint par d'autres racines. Le policier, surprit, fixe Leah dont les yeux sont révulsés, sa paume ouverte tendue vers l'assaillant. Un nouveau craquement d'os se fait entendre au niveau de la colonne vertébrale.

La rouquine fait disparaitre les racines alors que le corps inerte tombe dans les feuilles. Ils observent les individus voyant que tous portent des masques blancs et la marque des Proxy gravé dessus. Leah ôte l'un des masques, elle plisse les yeux en analysant le visage.

« Ce ne sont pas des vrais Proxy, en déduit-elle.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- J'ai déjà vu un Proxy ainsi que les photos de Kate. Leurs corps sont meurtris, marqués par l'effroi et portant ce stigmate sur le front.

- Alors, ça serait ceux du forum, les fous de la secte du Slender ?

- Je pense…Il faut qu'on retrouve Jessie. »

Leah se lève et lâche un cri de douleur. Elle tente d'examiner sa plaie à l'épaule mais elle n'arrive pas à bien la voir. Pensant que ce n'est rien, elle réajuste sa gabardine cependant Ethan l'empêche.

« Il faut te soigner.

- Ce n'est rien, tente de rassurer la rouquine. Il faut rattraper Jessie.

- Il a pu t'infecter.

- Ce n'est pas un zombie, rétorque ironiquement Leah. On est n'est pas dans _**Resident Evil**_, Leon S. Kennedy.

- Tu ferais bien Claire Redfield, vous avez la même couleur de cheveux. Et puis, je ne ressemble pas à Leon.

- Niveau caractère si…Aie ! »

Leah recule, se tenant l'épaule. Ethan a trop appuyé sur une zone cependant il a pu voir que ça pisse bien le sang. Il cherche une trousse de premiers soins et se rapproche de la rouquine.

« Faut arrêter le saignement au moins.

- Et Jessie ?

- On a les talkies. Tente de la contacter, j'ignore ce qu'elle a vu, j'espère qu'elle va vite revenir. Maintenant, laisse-toi faire sinon je t'attache.

-…Tu aimes dominer, pas vrai ? »

Ethan voit le sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres de Leah. Il le lui rend tandis qu'il commence à poser des compresses sur la plaie. La rouquine se saisit de son talkie et va pour contacter Jessie quand elle stoppe son geste. Intrigué, Ethan voit qu'elle fixe la personne qui la mordue. Il regarde à son tour mais il ne voit pas une petite forme près du corps. Il remarque cependant autre chose. Ses yeux s'écarquillent en apercevant la couleur des cheveux de la personne. Son cœur s'accélère alors qu'il s'agenouille près du corps. Ses doigts tremblants ôtent le masque avant qu'il ne le lâche au sol. Son regard tremble en examinant le vissage devant lui.

« …Cheryl ?! »

Qu'a-t-il fait ? Il a abattu une des sœurs dont il s'occupait quand elles étaient petites. Il a tué froidement celle qui s'est juré de retrouver saine et sauve. Elle est morte désormais, devant lui, tué de sa main. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues alors qu'il marmonne « Qu'ai-je fais ? Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait ? Seigneur… ». Il veut hurler, crier sa douleur, sa faute, son péché. Il est prêt à céder quand deux bras l'enlacent. Des mèches rousses lui chatouillent le cou et il sent un souffle dans le creux de son oreille.

« Ethan, elle n'est plus la Cheryl que tu connaissais, susurre Leah. Regarde son front. »

Le policier déglutit difficilement, portant son regard sur le visage de la jeune fille. Un cercle et une croix y ont été tracés avec un fer à chaud. Leah tente de calmer Ethan par sa présence. Elle fixe une silhouette éthérée devant elle, celle de Noreen. Elle voit ses lèvres mimer des mots, adressés au policier qui ne les entend pas.

« Noreen est juste là, indique la rouquine. Elle dit que ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'était déjà trop tard. Le Slender s'est emparé d'elle à la maison, elle voulait la sauver. Cheryl était déjà morte, tu ne l'a pas tué. C'est le contraire, tu lui as permis de mettre fin à son tourment. Son âme a pu enfin rejoindre le ciel…Tu l'as sauvé Ethan. »

Le policier fixe devant lui, ne voyant pas la fillette mais il sent sa présence. Ses mots traduits par Leah l'apaisent. Il verse une dernière larme avant de passer sa main devant ses yeux. Il adresse un sourire rassurant à Noreen. Leah voit que la fillette le lui rend avant de disparaitre. Elle reste un moment contre Ethan. Il reprenant sur lui en se tournant vers elle, la remerciant d'un signe de tête. Puis prise d'un doute, la rouquine se lève et ôte les masques des autres morts. Les visages lui sont inconnus, elle a craint que l'un d'eux ne soit Duncan. Qu'est- ce qui lui a pu arriver ? Ethan profite qu'elle examine les corps pour terminer ses soins sur elle. Leah s'empare de son talkie-walkie pour contacter Jessie mais elle ne reçoit aucune réponse. Le policier observe les alentours, espérant l'apercevoir. La jeune femme peste contre l'appareil.

« Bon sang ! Il y a des interférences !

- Tu crois qu'elle a vu le fantôme de Stephen ?

- Non car je l'aurai vu aussi. Je pense qu'elle a vu un de ces types qui ressemblait à son frère. Ça sent le piège.

- Pour nous séparer ? Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est ce que j'aimerai savoir. Faut qu'on la retrouve. »

D'un air décidé, les deux personnes courent dans la direction qu'a prise plus tôt Jessie.


	6. Chapitre06

**Chapitre 6**

Au plus profond des bois de Malafosse se trouve une vieille bâtisse désaffectée. Elle servait autrefois aux mineurs pour entreposer le charbon extrait des mines situées à quelques kilomètres d'ici. Le soleil commence à se coucher petit à petit tandis que plusieurs silhouettes pénètrent dans le bâtiment. Deux d'entre elles maintiennent fermement une troisième dont la tête est recouverte d'un sac, ses mains ligotées dans le dos.

Dans la pièce principale, les personnes sont rassemblées autour d'un étrange autel. Les murs tout autour sont couverts de symboles et de runes faites avec du sang. Le prisonnier cagoulé est emmené au centre et attaché à un pilier avant de lui retirer le sac. Jessie est complètement désorientée. Pensant avoir retrouvé son frère –censé être mort- elle a couru à travers la forêt avant que quelque chose ne lui saute dessus et l'assomme. Quand elle a repris conscience, elle était déjà ligoté, sa vision obstruée par le sac et elle n'entendait qu'autour d'elle des pas et des murmures incompréhensibles.

Son regard se pose sur les personnes debout devant elle. Tous portent un masque blanc marqué du sceau des Proxy au front. Puis une odeur assaille ses narines. Ses yeux se baissent et elle retient un cri en faisant face au visage meurtrie d'Anna dont les yeux ont été arrachés. Elle retient un haut-le-cœur en voyant des corps disposés tout autour d'elle : tous les adolescents disparus sont présents. Seul manque ceux de Cheryl et de Stephen. Elle ne voit ni Ethan, ni Leah.

Les gens masqués commencent à murmurer des choses étranges, certains se mettent à genoux tandis que l'un d'eux s'avance vers Jessie. Elle croise des prunelles noires avant qu'il ne lui tourne le dos, s'adressant aux autres.

« Elus du maître, nous y sommes enfin ! Nous avons attendu ce jour, notre patience a payé. Cette nuit où la lune rouge s'éclipsera, notre maître prendra vie sur notre plan. Nous chasserons pour sa gloire, nous traquerons pour son honneur. Nous serons ses serviteurs dévoués, nous avons été choisis ! »

Des acclamations s'élèvent parmi l'assemblé puis la personne se tourne vers Jessie alors que quelqu'un lui amène un bol contenant un liquide sombre à l'odeur ferrique.

« Toi dont le sang hérétique coule dans tes veines. Soit fière d'avoir été choisi pour être l'hôte de notre maître. Celui qui lui était destiné a échoué, il était faible.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? S'écrie Jessie. De quoi parlez-vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?!

- …Tu es la sœur de celui qui aurait dû être l'hôte. Ton affinité avec lui fait de toi le futur réceptacle de notre maître. Il l'a décidé ainsi. »

Jessie écarquille les yeux. Ce type parle de Stephen, ce dernier voulait devenir un Proxy mais que voulait-il dire par "réceptacle" ? Cet être qui semble être le Chef s'avance vers elle, plongeant ses doigts dans le bol et trace sur son visage des symboles ensanglantés. Jessie tente de ne pas se laisser faire cependant elle sent que ses forces l'ont abandonnées.

Puis le Chef recule, tournant la tête vers l'une des fenêtres où la lumière du jour s'éteint pour laisser place à la nuit. L'atmosphère se fait plus pressante, suffocante pour Jessie dont le cœur s'accélère. Le type recule, rejoignant les autres qui se sont agenouillés, la tête inclinée vers le bas et les bras écartés.

« Notre maître ne va pas tarder. Abandonne-toi à lui, réceptacle. Unie toi à lui dans les ténèbres ! »

Jessie ressent des picotements dans tout le corps comme si quelque chose s'approche de plus en plus de ce lieu. Le froid gagne peu à peu son corps alors que son souffle s'accélère. Elle voudrait qu'Ethan et Leah soient là, qu'ils la sauvent. A moins qu'ils n'ont été tués par ces types ? Ces hypothèses lui reviennent concernant le site et la chasse aux pages. Peut-être sont-ils des fous de la secte vouée au Slender ?

Soudain, un vacarme retentit hors du bâtiment. Les adeptes se redressent brusquement, tournant la tête vers la porte principale. Deux d'entre eux s'avancent pour aller voir ce qui se trame dehors. Ils savent que ce n'est pas leur maître qui fait autant de bruit. Le Chef reste en retrait près de Jessie alors que les autres sortent des armes blanches.

Des cris s'élèvent avant que ceux qui sont sortis ne rentrent en volant et s'écrasent contre des murs. Un vent soudain s'engouffre dans la pièce, déclenchant une tempête surnaturelle. Puis une forme s'avance sur le pas de la porte. Le soulagement se lit sur le visage de Jessie en reconnaissant Leah. Cette dernière a les yeux révulsés, les paumes ouvertes et ses cheveux flottent autour d'elle.

Leah et Ethan avaient retrouvés la trace de Jessie mais ils avaient assistés impuissant à son enlèvement par ces pseudos Proxy. La rouquine avait retenu le policier qui voulait porter secours à son amie, disant qu'elle avait un plan pour se débarrasser de ces types mais aussi du Slender définitivement. Elle était étonnée qu'ils enlèvent la jeune femme et non la tuer alors qu'eux avaient failli y passer. Ce qui lui mit la puce à l'oreille, repensant à l'une de ses théories sur les apparitions du Slender : Il ne peut se manifester que si on croit en lui –hors les jours funestes- dans ce cas, il cherchait peut-être un moyen de prendre forme dans leur monde sans aucune restriction.

La vérité sauta aux yeux de la Wiccan en repensant au cercle vers la rivière et le pentacle fait par deux corps : un rituel d'émergence de forces obscures afin qu'ils prennent possession d'un corps. C'était un rite très long et compliqué à mettre en place. Cependant, en repensant à tous les affaires précédentes des soirs d'Halloween, les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place et c'est la conclusion la plus plausible qu'elle a élaboré. Surtout qu'il faut un élément crucial pour accomplir ce rituel : le sang d'une sorcière. Stephen avait été peut-être choisi dans ce but, lui faisant croire qu'il allait être un Proxy ou alors le savait-il qu'il finirait par être l'hôte du Slender. Cependant sa mort a modifié les plans de la secte, voilà pourquoi Jessie a été attiré loin d'eux pour être capturé.

Elaborant un plan, Leah proposa à Ethan d'attirer les adeptes sur elle tandis qu'il irait sauver Jessie. Le policier avait refusé, ne voulant pas que la rouquine prenne tous les risques. Cependant, Leah le rassura en faisant une petite démonstration de ses pouvoirs de persuasion : elle l'embrassa lui promettant qu'elle s'en sortirait. Ethan avait succombé, lui disant qu'il l'arrêterait une fois cette histoire terminé afin de reprendre un interrogatoire plus poussé et plus personnelle. La jeune femme avait souri mystérieuse avant de lancer l'attaque sur la bâtisse.

Se faufilant par un autre passage dans le bâtiment, Ethan observe les alentours avant de se diriger vers une entrée dérobée qui donne accès à l'arrière de la grande pièce. A travers un interstice, il assiste au combat de Leah contre les pseudos Proxy. Ces derniers tentent d'atteindre la Wiccan qui use de ses pouvoirs pour les repousser. Certains se retrouvent encastrer dans les murs, des os se rompent violement face au choc brutal. Ethan repère Jessie ligotée au centre et à ses pieds les cadavres des adolescents disparus. Une fois toute cette histoire terminée, il faudra ramener les corps auprès des familles mais avant il doit sauver la brunette.

Sans bruit, il s'avance sans se faire repérer jusque vers Jessie. Il pose sa main sur sa bouche avant de lui faire signe de se taire. La jeune femme se retient d'hurler avant d'apercevoir le visage du policier, ravie de le revoir. Ce dernier s'affaire à la libérer, sortant un couteau de sa botte. Alors qu'il commence à couper ses liens, le bruit de détonation parvient trop tard à ses oreilles. Une douleur fulgurante se propage dans son épaule alors qu'il tombe en arrière.

Le Chef tient un pistolet, braqué vers le policier. Ce dernier tente de saisir son arme malgré la douleur alors qu'il voit que le type va tirer une seconde fois. Une bourrasque de vent déstabilise ce dernier, le projetant avant qu'il n'ait pu faire feu. Le Chef se relève rapidement, tournant un regard meurtrier vers Leah. La majorité des adeptes sont morts ou à terre, ne pouvant plus rien faire. Il fonce sur la Wiccan qui lève sa paume vers lui mais cette fois-ci, sa magie n'agit pas, ce qui la surprend.

Le type réussit à lui asséner un coup de pied, engageant le corps à corps avec elle. Leah se défend du mieux qu'elle peut puis elle aperçoit au cou du Chef un pendentif familier. Elle sait qu'il s'agit d'un totem qui protège en partie le possesseur de la magie Wicca. Cependant, la forme et la couleur du collier est trop familière pour Leah. Son instant d'hésitation lui coute chère. Le Chef réussit à lui attraper le bras, le lui déboitant en faisant une clé. Leah hurle, tentant de se dégager mais il est plus fort qu'elle.

_Bang ! Bang ! Bang !_

Le Chef s'immobilise d'un coup, du sang commence à couler de sous son masque alors qu'il s'écroule abattu par Ethan. Le policier a réussi à mettre en joue le type pour sauver Leah. Cette dernière se tient l'épaule qui était déjà blessée. Voulant couper court à ses doutes, elle se précipite vers le Chef, lui arrachant le masque. Ses yeux s'écarquillent avant de se remplir de larmes.

« …Duncan…Non, pas toi. »

Le jeune homme qui l'avait mandaté il y a trois ans, qui était devenu son partenaire pendant cette traque du Slender avait succombé au mal de ce dernier. Son visage reflète l'effroi et la souffrance qu'il a dû endurer durant sa transformation et son front est marquée au fer du symbole des Proxy. La main de Leah lâche le masque alors que ses doigts effleurent le pendentif autour du cou du jeune homme. Elle le lui avait donné, pensant que cela le protégerait du Slender. Elle lui avait dit que les pouvoirs de Wicca n'auraient eu d'effet sur lui également. Au final, cette protection n'a servi à rien face au Slender.

Leah se penche vers lui, posant sa main sur ses yeux grands ouverts pour les fermer. Au moins, elle sait que son âme a enfin trouvé la paix. Il a rejoint désormais son frère dans l'au-delà. Ethan observe la rouquine, comprenant ce qu'elle doit ressentir. Il a vécu la même chose il y a peu de temps en découvrant qu'il avait tué Cheryl devenu un Proxy également.

Néanmoins le temps s'écoule rapidement, ils doivent partir d'ici. Ethan se relève tant bien que mal pour terminer de délivrer Jessie alors que Leah essuie ses larmes. Puis elle fixe dans leur direction quand ses yeux s'agrandissent de peur. Ses lèvres s'ouvrent mais aucun son ne sort de sa gorge comme paralysée. Jessie l'ait également et elle sent une nouvelle présence non loin d'elle. Le corps d'Ethan tremble violement sous l'effet de la peur, la même qu'il a ressenti dans la ruelle quand il a fait face au Slender…Il sait que ce dernier est juste derrière lui.

Le policier se retrouve projeter contre le mur, l'assommant à moitié. Il trouve la force de relever la tête pour apercevoir une forme invisible se dessinant dans l'obscurité. Comme une image flouté, il reconnait la silhouette particulière du Slender. Ce dernier s'avance vers Jessie qui tente de se libérer mais en vain. Une main griffue se pose sur la joue de la brunette qui cesse de respirer. Ses yeux reflètent une terreur sans nom, ne pouvant décrire la sensation qui parcourt son corps alors que des tentacules commencent à se glisser vers elle. Elle a l'impression qu'on essaye d'arracher son âme néanmoins elle n'arrive pas à hurler.

_Bang !_

Le coup de feu fait reculer le Slender. Ethan a réussi à reprendre ses esprits et du courage pour tirer sur la créature. La volonté de sauver son amie et de venger tous ses enfants morts l'anime à affronter cette chose.

« Laisse la tranquille, monstre ! »

De nouvelles salves retentissent alors que le Slender semble disparaitre puis réapparait près d'Ethan. Ses griffes fauchent l'une des jambes du policier, le blessant grièvement. Il tombe au sol alors que des tentacules enserrent son cou afin de la lui briser. Ethan commence à suffoquer alors qu'il fait face au visage complètement blanc de la créature. Il n'abandonnera pas, il luttera jusqu'au bout…

Soudain, une étrange chaleur envahit la pièce. Le Slender relâche Ethan, poussant un cri inhumain. Il se retourne vers Leah qui est entourée de flammes dont l'origine nait au creux de ses paumes. La colère habite la rouquine qui veut en terminer avec cette manifestation du mal. Le feu commence à se propager dans la pièce, visiblement cela affecte le Slender dont les tentacules s'agitent frénétiquement autour de lui.

Les yeux verts de Leah croisent ceux de Jessie. La brunette se libère de l'effroi instauré par le Slender et sent quelque chose s'éveiller en elle. Elle ferme les yeux, se concentrant tandis que dans l'une de ses mains, une petite flamme apparait, rongeant les cordes. Libérée, Jessie se précipite vers Ethan, l'aidant à se relever.

Le Slender semble fou de rage, il tourne sa tête vers les deux personnes mais des flammes s'interposent entre lui et eux. Il se tourne vers Leah qui s'avance vers lui. Ethan arrête Jessie, il refuse d'abandonner la rouquine face à ce monstre malgré ses blessures. Ses yeux bleus accrochent les orbes vertes de la Wiccan. Il devine ses intentions et il ne veut pas la laisser faire. Il la voit mimer des lèvres un "je suis désolé" avant que les flammes ne gagnent en intensité. Jessie est obligée de tirer Ethan vers l'étroit passage qui est la seule sortie de la bâtisse.

Leah fait face au Slender dont les tentacules semblent avoir grossis, devenant plus menaçantes. La terreur émanant de lui n'affecte pas la sorcière. Elle veut en terminer avec lui, même si pour ça elle doit donner sa vie. Un seul regret l'anime : elle aurait aimé former Jessie aux arts Wiccan et connaitre plus intiment Ethan. Les flammes gagnent en intensité alors que le Slender fonce sur Leah qui prononce des paroles en une langue inconnue.

Jessie et Ethan réussissent à sortir de la bâtisse et à courir dans les bois. Au même moment, le bâtiment s'embrase complètement avant d'exploser. Se mettant à couverts, les deux personnes tournent un regard effaré, ne pouvant croire que l'étrangère était encore à l'intérieur. Un cri inhumain s'est élevé en même temps que l'explosion. Le Slender a donc finalement succombé à l'ultime attaque de la sorcière. C'en est fini de lui. Un autre cri s'élève des bois, c'est celui d'Ethan qui hurle le nom de Leah…


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Dans un lit d'hôpital, Ethan ne quitte pas des yeux le plafond. Il a dormi trop longtemps à son gout. Quand il s'est réveiller, il était déjà ici avec Jessie à ses côtés. La brunette avait réussi à le trainer jusqu'à la voiture et à l'emmener en vitesse à l'hôpital. Dès son réveil, le policier avait contacté ses collègues pour qu'ils fouillent les décombres de la bâtisse mais aucun corps ne fut retrouvé. Tout avait disparu…

Les adolescents disparus la nuit d'Halloween, les adeptes de la secte. Même les corps tués dans la forêt n'ont pas été retrouvés, tout comme un reste quelconque du Slender ou de Leah. Plus rien. Comme si cette histoire sordide n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Pourtant Ethan s'en souviendra toute sa vie. Il se souviendra des visages de ses jeunes gens, de celui de Cheryl ainsi que la sorcière. En pensant à elle, de nouvelles larmes naissent au coin de ses yeux. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'elle donne sa vie pour en finir avec le Slender ? La seule chose qui le confortait était que son sacrifice n'a pas été vain : la créature était morte.

Jessie entre doucement dans la chambre d'Ethan alors que ce dernier efface ses larmes, s'efforçant de sourire. La brunette est moins blessée que lui mais le choc psychologique est tout aussi grand en elle.

« J'ai vu le docteur, énonce-t-elle d'une voix éteinte. Il m'a prescrit un sédatif pour que je trouve le sommeil mais…j'ai peur de m'endormir.

- Comme moi, avoue le policier. J'ai pas envie de fermer les yeux et de voir le visage de ce salaud…Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Elle avait promis de survivre…

- Quand j'ai croisé son regard, je crois…Je crois qu'elle m'a transmis de son savoir, de son pouvoir. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution pour venir à bout de ce truc. Et dire que je ne pourrais pas la remercier de m'avoir aidé à savoir ce qui est arrivé à Stephen.

- Et moi de me faire pardonner. Si je n'avais pas fait obstacle à son enquête au début, peut-être qu'on aurait pu l'arrêter avant.

-…Tu sais, hésite Jessie. Quand on a dormi tous les trois…J'ai pensé qu'un bref instant à…à ce que nous trois on…Pourtant, je ne suis pas homo mais…Et puis j'étais attiré par son pouvoir.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit la seule raison, sourit doucement Ethan. Tu ne vas pas me croire mais j'y ai songé aussi cette nuit-là…Peut-être qu'on aurait dû en profiter si on avait su… »

Les deux personnes laissent échapper un gémissement de douleur. Leah était d'une grande beauté, ils ne pourront plus jamais croiser son regard vert envoutant. Jessie dépose un baiser sur le front d'Ethan avant de s'éclipser pour rentrer chez elle. Le policier sait qu'il n'arrivera pas à dormir. Son regard fixe la porte menant au couloir qui est légèrement entrouverte. Aucune lumière n'est allumée, c'est le silence total.

Levant les yeux au plafond, Ethan perçoit le claquement de bottes sur le sol. Il se redresse sur son lit, grimaçant de douleur. Ce son est familier, le même qu'il avait entendu à l'école quand il a trouvé Leah. Furtivement, une ombre passe devant sa porte. Il est sûr d'avoir vu des mèches rousses.

Se levant malgré ses blessures, il avance vers la porte et sort dans le couloir. Il regarde à gauche. Personne. Puis à droite. Rien non plus. Il retourne à gauche et aperçoit une silhouette de dos. Ses yeux s'écarquillent en voyant la gabardine et la longue chevelure rousse. Est-ce un fantôme comme pour Noreen ? Ou est-ce bien Leah en vie ?

« Leah ? »

La personne se retourne lentement vers lui mais il ne croise pas deux orbes verts envoutant. Sa vision est assaillit par une image qu'il reconnait que trop bien. Les rayons blafards de la lune projettent leurs ombres sur un mur. Du dos de la silhouette jaillit des formes longilignes qui foncent vers Ethan. Le corps de ce dernier est soulevé et ces étranges formes semblent sortir de part et d'autres de son corps. Aucun cri ne s'est élevé.

Puis un corps retombe au sol dans une mare de sang. Des tentacules noirs se retirent d'Ethan, revenant vers la silhouette. Cette dernière lèche l'une des appendices tachés de sang. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres alors que ses yeux verts luisent dans la pénombre.

« …Pas mal ce corps. Ce monde sera aussi mien. »

Les tentacules disparaissent dans son dos tandis que la personne avance, enjambant le corps d'Ethan. La chevelure rousse flotte au rythme de ses pas. Son visage est celui de Leah mais à de brèves instant, un visage blanc se superpose au sien, tout comme celui d'un grand corps portant un costume noir avec une cravate rouge. Puis tous deux disparaissent, brouillant la réalité comme si c'était un écran de téléviseur…

THE END ?


End file.
